In areas with varying weather conditions many people routinely carry an umbrella either to keep dry during rain or protect themselves from the sun on sunny days. Generally, the umbrella must be handheld. Holding the umbrella is practical if the umbrella is only used for a short period of time. However, for people who spend a significant amount of time outdoors, holding an umbrella can be burdensome. Thus, the present invention addresses the issue in a manner that stresses flexibility in how the umbrella is used. In particular, the present invention combines a standard umbrella with a multi-functional backpack that contains brackets for holding the umbrella when a handsfree mode is desired by the user. The brackets permit height adjustability of the umbrella to suit the needs of the user. However, the umbrella is a standard type with an ergonomic handle, and can also be used as a normal handheld umbrella if desired.
Similar to other existing backpacks, the backpack of the present invention contains various pockets and compartments to hold various types of items that a user requires when commuting, going to school, on a travel excursion, or at an outdoor event. The availability of the umbrella allows the user to utilize the umbrella in a handheld configuration or a handsfree configuration during any of the aforementioned activities. To provide flexibility in how the present invention is used, the backpack contains a waterproof pocket where the umbrella can be stored when not in use. To fulfill the handsfree configuration, the present invention contains a compartment with specially designed mounting brackets. The mounting brackets can hold the standard umbrella securely without the use of hands and thus, giving maximum flexibility to the user.